


Of Tricksters and Fangirls

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Fangirls, Tricksters Having Too Much Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fangirls in a diner start a conversation they don't expect to have finished for them.  Rating for language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tricksters and Fangirls

The giggling at the table behind them was really starting to get on Sam’s nerves. He wasn’t quite sure why, until…

“I’m telling you, no one loves their brother that much unless they _love_ their brother, you know?”

“But… they’re _brothers_.”

“The rest of their lives are so screwed up, what’s it matter?”

Sam gritted his teeth. “Fangirls,” he mouthed to Dean, jerking his head back just a little. Dean couldn’t quite stifle the groan.

“Come on, Tina. They’re just brothers. Dean and that angel, though… you can’t tell me you don’t see the subtext there. He pulled him out of _Hell_!”

“Yeah, Dean and Cas are totally in love.”

Obviously, there were new books since the last time they’d checked. “What the _fuck_ ,” Dean whispered to Sam. “M… Dean and Cas?” Sam just shrugged.

Another voice – this one male and vaguely familiar – chimed in. “Nah, Castiel’s head over heels for Sam. Sam’s oblivious and Castiel’s too awkward to figure out how to bring it up.”

“No way, Cas hates Sam,” one of the girls said. Sam almost added the obviously out loud instead of just through facial expression.

“Nah. Didn’t you read the most recent one? Sam’s had to drink demon blood because of Famine, and for four days of detox, Cas never left Bobby’s basement. Tell me Cas does that for someone he hates.”

“You know, he’s got a point. And what about Anna? He was so emphatic about ‘Sam Winchester is my friend.’ And then he nearly kills himself trying to save them when Anna goes to 1978.”

“Because he knows Dean can’t live without his darling Sammy,” Tina said with a drawn-out sigh.

“Oh, what about when he’s in that ring of holy oil with Lucifer staring him down, trying to recruit him? ‘You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won’t let you.’ I got chills, reading that part.”

“Yeah, and then a few weeks later it’s all ‘Sam of course is an abomination,’” Sam muttered just loud enough for Dean to hear. “Dude hates Sam.”

“You’d be amazed how oblivious a guy can be,” the male voice continued. “I mean, yeah, sure, Cas is awkward and really bad at expressing himself, but you’d think that practically begging for the last touch he’ll ever have before he fully expects to kill himself to be Sam’s hand on his chest would clue the guy in.”

Sam whipped his head around at that. “I thought you said the most recent book was the thing with Famine!”

“It is,” the guy said with a big smile and a wink. “Why do you ask?”

“I, uh…” Sam shot Dean a guilty glance. “I’m a big follower of Sam and Dean’s adventures, and I don’t remember that part. You must’ve read it in some fanfic.”

“S… dude. Lollipop,” Dean said suddenly, urgently. “Look at all those candy wrappers.”

The guy looked down and sighed. “And here I was hoping I could keep you from noticing long enough for…” The door opened. “That to happen.”

“What to… happen…” Sam trailed off as he turned back around and caught sight of a very familiar pair of blue eyes and a trench coat. “Cas?”

Dean looked over his shoulder then. “Cas, you son of a bitch! Could’ve sworn you were dead this time.”

“I was,” Castiel said. He peered at the table of squealing girls, looking utterly confused before focusing his attention on the man. “I assume I have you to thank for being here, Gabriel?”

“Course, bro,” Gabriel said, raising his lollipop in a salute. “Didn’t mean for you to find out, but then I heard the discussion these ladies were having and, well, I _am_ a Trickster. Couldn’t resist the chance to set the record straight… or not, as the case may be. Toodles!” Gabriel shot Sam one last wink before vanishing.

“Set the record straight about what?” Castiel asked, turning to Dean and Sam for answers. They just shook their heads.

“About your heart,” one of the girls sighed. “Such a surprise.”

Sam growled. “Did you miss the part where he’s a Trickster? You can’t believe a word he says!”

“But… four days… and Anna… and Lucifer… he did have a pretty good point, especially if that last touch thing is true,” one of the other girls said, looking between Cas and Sam speculatively. “Maybe he wanted to help his brother out? I mean, he brought him back from the dead…”

Castiel looked over to Dean. “Will you please tell me what on earth is going on?”

Dean shrugged. “The girls are fans of Chuck’s Supernatural books and were talking about which of you two I’m sleeping with. Then Gabe shows up and starts talking about how you’re obviously in love with Sam. The girls are ridiculous and Gabe’s a Trickster, so…” Dean cut off when he noticed how pale Cas had gone. “Cas, dude. Come on. Let’s get out of here. Coming, Sammy?”

Sam glared at the girls. “That oh-so-romantic ‘last touch’ Gabriel was going on about – I carved an Enochian sigil into his chest with a box cutter. He was so pissed at Dean I don’t think he even remembered who I am. Or maybe the fact that he still thinks of me as an abomination made it easier to ask, I mean who cares what an abomination does to people he loves? And of course he’s not letting Lucifer or Anna have me, my brother and I are not sleeping together but we are really close, and Cas had to stay outside the panic room because the last time I was in there, I somehow escaped and we still have no idea how. He’s an angel, you morons, he’s not going to slum it with the boy with the demon… oof!” Sam turned to glare at Dean. “What was that for?”

“Maybe you didn’t notice, but Cas just took off. Come on, Sasquatch, let’s get you out of here.” Dean threw a twenty on the table and steered Sam toward the door.

They found Cas waiting in the back seat of the Impala. “I let you out,” he said when the boys had settled into their customary seats.

“Wha?” Dean looked over his shoulder in complete confusion.

Castiel hunched in on himself. “Sam said we have no idea how he got out of the panic room, before Ilchester. Sam, I let you out. Orders from Zachariah, and I was temporarily taking them again.”

“Oh, that actually makes a lot of sense,” Sam said, finding he was only a little bit surprised by it. “So… why did you hang out by the panic room door that whole time?”

Cas didn’t answer, just stared out the window. Dean looked back at Sam. “Holy shit, Gabriel wasn’t full of it.”

“I suspect he thought he was doing me a favor,” Castiel said, still staring out the window. “But Sam has made his opinion of the matter perfectly clear.”

Dean shook his head. “So I’m the only one who heard Sam say ‘what an abomination does to people he loves’? You two are such idiots sometimes.” Sam and Cas both turned to stare at Dean. “What? It’s what you said in there. I’m not letting you take it back, so there you two have it. One request, though, save the hugging it out until I don’t have to watch?”

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I shouldn't be allowed to open new Word documents at 2 in the morning. Silliness happens.


End file.
